Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac13\right)^3 = $
$\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac13\right)^3 $ $= -\dfrac13\cdot\left(-\dfrac13\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac13\right)$ $=-\dfrac{1}{27} $